Acrobatics and Genius
'Acrobatics and Genius' (アクロバティック & ジーニアス) is seen in: *Advancement Match Rokkaku feat. Hyotei Gakuen *Dream Live 4th *Seigaku vs. Rokkaku *Seigaku Farewell Party *Best Actors Series 006 Acrobatics and Genius (First Season) Romaji= Ugoki wa shunbin Juuryoku mushi Dokomademo BOORU ni kuraitsuku Me ni mo tomaranu sono sugata wa Maboroshi o umu Aitsu wa TEKUNISHAN Kyoui no AKUROBATIKKU PUREI Yahari aitsu wa Tensai na no ka Shinka o shitsuzukeru PUREIYAA Oitsumerareru to fukanou o kanou ni kaeru Shikashi ore wa makenai Uchikaesu TRIPLE COUNTER “Dame da yo, boku o furii ni shicha” Mamore Semero Moteru kagiri no chikara o dashite Ukero Tatake Genkai wa nai Semero Mamore Daitan futeki shinshutsukibotsu Tatake Ukero Yousha wa suru na Semero Semero Sono POTENCIAL ima PIIKU da ze Tatake Tatake Ippo mo hiku na Keep on fightin’ Keep on fightin’ Keep on fightin’ Soko da Ii zo Mou dare ni mo tomerarenai hodo Omaera Ikimakutteru ze! |-| Kanji= 動きは俊敏　重力無視 どこまでもボールに喰らいつく 目にも留まらぬその姿は　幻を生む あいつはテクニシャン 脅威のアクロバチックプレイ 「おまたへ不二っ！抜いたよｎ佐伯！」 「なんで？なんであんなことできるの？」 「英二のやつ、いつの間にあんなステップを…」 「ホーンと、猫ッスね」 「あんな事,英二先輩にしか出来ねえ」 「いっちゃん、ダメだ！しまった！」！ 「決まったー！つばめ返し！」 やはりあいつは　天才なのか 進化をし続けるプレイヤー 追いつめられると不可能を可能に変える しかし俺は負けない 打ち返すトリプレカウンター 「だめだよ、ボクヲフリーにしちゃ」 「ねばるよ、イッチャン」 「がってん！」 守れ　攻めろ　持てる限りの力を出して 受けろ　叩け　限界はない 攻めろ　守れ　大胆不敵神出鬼没 叩け　受けろ　容赦はするな 攻めろ　攻めろ　そのポテンシャル今ピークだぜ Keep on Fightin’ Keep on Fightin’ Keep on Fightin’ そこだ　いいぞ　もう誰にも止められない程 お前ら　行きまくってるぜ！ |-| English= His movements are flexible He’s ignoring gravity He’ll return the ball no matter where it goes You can’t follow him with your eyes That form produces a vision He is a technician Doing a threatening Acrobatic Play go Fuji! I’ll beat you Saeki! Why? Why can he do that? That Eiji, when did he learn that step…? He’s really a cat, isn’t he? Something like that, only Eiji-senpai can pull it off Icchan, it’s useless! He did it! There it is! Tsubame Gaeshi! He really is a Genius A player that keeps evolving When he’s cornered, he’ll make the impossible possible But I won’t lose I will return the Triple Counter useless, you left me free Don’t give up, Icchan I won’t ... Defend, Attack, we’ll bring out all our strength Receive, Fight, we’re not at out limits yet Attack, Defend, dare to appear in unexpected places Fight, Receive, don’t show mercy Attack, attack, that potential is at it’s peak now Fight, Fight, don’t give in a step Keep on fightin’ Keep on fightin’ Keep on fightin’ We will get there Nobody can stop us anymore We won’t be defeated by you Acrobatics and Genius (Second Season) Romaji= To be edited. |-| Kanji= 不二　　　　英二のプレイは縦横無尽 　　　　　　間埋める驚異のテクニックを駆使して 　　　　　　退くな前進あるのみ行くぞ！英二 菊丸　　　「まかせて！なにも進化したのは桃や隆さんだけじゃないんだよーん」 　　　　　　どんな打球も打ち返す　一打一打が俺を高めてくれる 　　　　　　佐伯は教師でライバル　食らいついたら離れるもんか 不二　　　　ヒートアップする　佐伯の集中力 　　　　　　あいつは自分を越えるすべを知っている 　　　　　　一瞬たりとも気が抜けない 　　　　　　受けられるかな　僕のトリプルカウンター 菊丸　　　「おまたへ不二っ！抜いたよん佐伯！」 樹　　　　「なんで？なんであんなことできるの？」 大石　　　「英二のやつ,いつの間にあんなステップを…」 越前　　　「ほーんと,猫ッスね」 桃城　　　「あんな事,英二先輩にしか出来ねぇ」 佐伯　　　「いっちゃん, ダメだ！」 トリオ 　　「決まったー！つばめ返し！」 不二　　　「駄目だよ, 僕をフリーにしちゃ」 佐伯　　　　不二の戦略は予測不可能 　　　　　　まるで時間を操るタイムトラベラーだぜ 　　　　　　変幻自在の菊丸にも惑わされるな 樹　　　　「わかっらのね」 佐伯　　　「ねばるよ、いっちゃん」 樹　　　　「がってん！」 樹　　　　　なんて手ごわい相手なの 　　　　　　まるでアクロバットみたいなリターン 　　　　　　菊丸の背後には不二 　　　　　　アクロバティック　アンド　ジーニアス 佐伯　　　　静かなるテンション　不二のまなぎる気迫 　　　　　　天才と呼ばれるだけのもの持ってる 　　　　　　まばたきする事もできないぜ 　　　　　　受け止めてやる　奴のトリプルカウンター 佐伯．樹　　守れ　攻めろ　持てる限りの力を出して 不二．菊丸　受けろ 叩け　限界はない 青学　　　　攻めろ 守れ　大胆不敵神出鬼没 六角　　　　叩け　受けろ　容赦はするな 全員　　　　攻めろ　攻めろ　そのポテンシャル今ピークだぜ 　　　　　　叩け　叩け　一歩も引くな 　　　　　　Keep on Fightin'　 Keep on Fightin'　 Keep on Fightin' 　　　　　　そこだ いいぞ もう誰にも止められない程 　　　　　　お前らイキまくってるぜ! |-| English= To be edited. Sources *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites *TeniMyu-Lyrics @ Blogspot *TeniMyuSong @ Blogspot Category:Music